a flower falls and the river flows
by YvineparG
Summary: Rakka ryuusui; a metaphor about a man and a woman love each other...Basically collection of drabbles about Sorey and Mikleo, with genderbending (fem!Mikleo and fem!Sorey.. and maybe other Zesty crews?)
1. I Forgetfulness (female Mikleo)

Since English is my third language, please forgive me if there are grammar mistakes here and there. Also since I mainly draw, please don't expect too much. I usually just write whatever in my mind ;;w;;)

THIS IS DRABBLE COLLECTIONS WHICH CONTAIN FEMALE!MIKLEO or FEMALE!SOREY or ANY GENDERBENDER FROM ZESTIRIA CHARACTER

I already warned you.

Tales of Zestiria is not mine.

Thanks to cup_of_comforts for beta reading! ;;w;;)/

* * *

I

Forgetfulness

* * *

Sometime, getting too used to each other has its downside.

Takes Sorey for example. He and Mikleo are always together, to the point that almost everyone in Elysia feels weird seeing them alone. Since gramps raises them together, they live in one house. Sharing meals is common occurrence, so does Mikleo feeding Sorey when he's too absorbed in reading. Sleeping together also isn't a problem. The bed is big enough for two kids anyway.

By the time they've become teenagers, Sorey has become too accustomed to his seraph friend. He no longer asks why sometimes elder seraphim come and train Mikleo. He also learns that he, as human, will never experience the same thing with Mikleo. And Sorey accepts them with open hands.

But sometimes, Sorey wonders why he keeps forgetting that Mikleo is a girl.

Of course he doesn't do it on purpose. Mikleo is Mikleo; Sorey acknowledes that she is beautiful and delicate. He even remembers to give some spaces, at least to turn around should Mikleo wants to changes her clothes but there's no private room, if she wants it. Yet more often than not, Sorey kinds of forgetting that Mikleo's girl.

He is teased endlessly by the other for years. Especially when they hit puberty and Mikleo has curvier hips instead broader shoulder like Sorey. He never feels that ashamed when everyone points his fogetfulness.

Forunately, Mikleo herself doesn't really care if Sorey remember it or not. The water seraph was the one who told other seraph to stop teasing Sorey. Later, when they're on their house, laying side by side with Sorey's left hand lighly grasping Mikleo's right one, she also said that what matter the most for her is they're together. Sorey couldn't agree more.

Sorey and Mikleo is 14 and 15 respectively when they decided the most important thing for them is being together.

Years later, at age 17 and 18, even while leaving in short trip to Ladylake, that ends up become a journey to save the world from malevolence, they still thinks the same.


	2. II Scar (female Sorey)

First, I need to remind you this chapter contains fem!Sorey.

Second, I ends up writing in past tense, but I'll stick to present tense if I write another chapter.

Tales of Zestiria is not mine

* * *

II

Scar

* * *

It was already evening when they decided to camp.

They were supposed to be halfway to Goddodin. But groups of hellion kept coming and slowing their pace. Not to mention a message came from Eguille, mentioning that Rose should come to Malory forest to check Scattered Bones' new hideout. A quick discussion ended with them agreeing to go to Malory forest first, mostly because Edna's getting impatient with all those hellions and Malory forest itself quite near from their position.

By the time they reached said forest, the sun was almost set. Lailah's suggestion for camping there with Sparrowfeather's member was accepted without much protest. Mikleo was helping Lailah cook when Sorey came to him.

"..Mikleo, can you help me?"

"Sure. Let me finish this first."

He finished quickly and stood up. His wondering gaze met with Sorey's embarrassed one and his shepherd shifted uncomfortably on her feet, making Mikleo raised one pale eyebrow. She then led Mikleo to far side of their camping site where no one would be able to see.

"What do you need my help for?" Mikleo's eyes narrowed. When his question was answered by Sorey's silence, his mind automatically remember their last encounter with a horde of hellion not too long ago. Most of them were covered in cut wounds from said hellion's claw and beak, and if Mikleo remembered correctly, Sorey got a nasty one on her back which also tore her cloak and shirt. "Is it about your wound? Does it start hurting again?"

"Yes and no.. I just need you help to rebandage it again. I think the knot's too loose..," Sorey squirmed. "And it's uncomfortable."

Mikleo's shoulders sagged in relief. "Alright. Do you want me to put some salve again? Or you need more apple gel?"

"No! It's just a cut. Maybe a bit deep but at least it stops bleeding, right?" she smiled sheepishly. "...but if you can clean it again, I appreciate it."

"Very well," Mikleo nodded. "Are you sure about the apple gel?"

"Yes, Mikleo. Here's the bandage. Wait a minute."

Mikleo prepared warm water as Sorey turned around and took off her top clothes. She then folded and put it aside.

Like she said, the bandage almost came undone. Slowly Mikleo pulled the bandage that Sorey's hastily put before. It revealed deep cuts on her right shoulder. Mikleo also spotted other cuts on her waist and some bruises. The cuts had stopped bleeding, but the skin around the wound was reddened. Fortunately, they didn't seem infected. Mikleo took a clean rag and wet it with warm water.

"I'll clean your wound first. Don't squirm too much."

Sorey chuckled. "I'll try."

Even she said that, Sorey still squirmed on the first three seconds. But it wasn't long before she got used. Mikleo worked in silence, checking his long time friend's back.

Sorey's skin wasn't as soft as other girls' skin in their party. It was neither pale nor peach colored. Scars littered her skin here and there, leaving thin pale lines on sun kissed tan. Perhaps the amount would be increased in near future with their journey.

Mikleo didn't like it when Sorey got new scar. It reminded him of his inability to protect her. Sure he was getting stronger, but not strong enough to protect Sorey if she still managed to get a scar. It pained him to see only Sorey, and Rose, will carry those scars since seraphim apparently unable to have scar. He could feel his chest throbbed in pain the more he thought about it.

"Mikleo?"

Mikleo recalled Sorey calling him. Maybe because his hands stopped moving and circling Sorey's waist instead. Maybe because Sorey felt little kisses he gave around her wound. Maybe because he was hugging Sorey, tightly but still mindful of her wounds. Mikleo's hug became tighter when her breath hitched.

"M-Mikleo?"

"I won't let you," he said. But he was unable to find appropriate sentence to end it.

Sorey seemed to feel his hesistance. Her calloused hand touched his cold one, grasping it lightly. "... for what?" she prompted.

"...I won't let you get hurt again," he said in the end. "...I'll take care of your back. I'll protect you, Sorey."

Sorey didn't answer. Instead, she tightened her grasp on Mikleo's hand. Mikleo himself didn't care, that simple gesture was enough. Sorey let his hug lasted for few more minutes before nudging Mikleo's waist.

"C'mon, you still need to bandage my wound."

Chuckling, he slowly released his hug. Mikleo felt somewhat better now.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold still or I swear I'll douse you."

"You won't!"

"I can and I will, now stay still!"

Mikleo worked quickly. Applying more salve and bandaged it, making sure it was not too tight or loose before knotting the bandage. When Sorey hummed in satisfaction, Mikleo stood up.

"Come on, we should go back."

"Sure. And Mikleo?"

"Yes?"

Sorey gave him wide smile. Quickly, she pecked his cheek.

"Thank you."


	3. III Hair (female Mikleo)

First, I said that I'll stick to present tense in last chapter, but my beta is a bit confused, so in the end I used past tense. Sorry! ;;w;;;

Second, SPOILER ALERT! Don't read this if you don't know Zestiria's ending.

Third, fem!Mikleo this time.

Tales of Zestiria is not mine. Thanks for my beta, psycheros!

* * *

III

Hair

* * *

Once, Mikleo had a long hair. Silky pale tresses with splash of blue, flowing past her waist in wavy curls. Her hair smelled like Sorey's favorite flower and the sun. She used to braid it, sometimes tied it in high ponytail if she was in hurry.

Sorey liked Mikleo's hair very much. He lost his privilege to cut it after that poor attempt to style her hair when they were ten, but fortunately Mikleo still let him touch it. Good for him, because he loved the sensation when he brushed it then ran his fingers between her locks. He loved to play with her hair so much that Mikleo always let Sorey braided her hair no matter how sloppy it turned out.

But then Mikleo cut her hair.

Sorey didn't know when it happened. When he saw Mikleo again on Galahad ruin—staff raised, face set in determination, carrying that particular bow—her hair, her beloved hair, no longer bellowed in the air. It was cut short, and later when she trimmed the uneven tips it ended up so short that Sorey was sure people would mistake her for a boy from behind.

Mikleo gave no answer every time Sorey asked why she did it. Sorey privately tought she did it to spite him, but Lailah smiled, Edna smirked, Zaveid roared with laughter, Rose grinned, and Dezel huffed in an exasperated fashion when they heard it.

Sorey still felt like it was his fault. He knew how Mikleo really wanted to grow her hair again. He could see her longing gaze to Lailah's hair and he was sure she could feel HIS longing to just braid and play with her hair again—because while he loved her hair no matter what, a short hair couldn't be played as much as a long hair.

So Sorey decided to grow his hair, in behalf of Mikleo, although of course mere months couldn't be compared with eighteen years Mikleo had. Up until this time—a peaceful night in Lastonbell, just after the talk about peace agreement ended—Sorey's hair only reached his shoulders. His locks flied wildly whenever the wind blows, tickling his neck, his cheeks, and his eara. More often than not, a stray lock would end up in his mouth.

Mikleo smilea softly when she brushed his hair aside with her fingers. Her eyes looked sad, not that Sorey blamed her. He just told her that he would become Maotelus' vessel and slept for many years to help purify the continent, practically leaving her alone the entire time, a moment ago.

"I can't believe you will face Heldalf with this hair," she laughed, and then muttered softly. "...I will miss you."

Sorey couldn't help but laughed too. "What's so bad about it? And yeah, I'll miss you too. But you'll wait for me, right?"

The beautiful seraph (His beautiful seraph) grunted. "Of course. I will mark every single ruins I see and make a map for both of us when you wake up. You'd better appreciate it."

"I will."

No one said anything for a moment. Sorey stared at Mikleo and brought his hand to brush her bangs aside then stroke her cheek. Mikleo closed her eyes, nuzzled Sorey's hand a little like a feline before opening them slowly.

"Sorey?" her whispers barely heard, he almost missed it if he wasn't watching as her lips moved.

"...will you promise me one thing?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"I don't know the reason why you cut your hair—and I don't think you'll tell me," Sorey smiled sheepishly. "...but will you grow your hair again? For me?"

Violet eyes widened in surprise, Mikleo opened her mouth to answer but Sorey beat her. "Not that I don't like you hair now, but come on, we both know you miss your long hair."

"...W-well, I do.. But.." she bit her lip

. "...I might not survive.."

Sorey frowned. "Now, don't say that, You will. We will. Trust me on this," he smiled. "So, what's your answer?"

"You—" Mikleo sighs. "—you insufferable dork.. Fine, I promise I will grow my hair for us. But!"

"But?"

Mikleo held his hand with her own, her voice trembled. "...promise me too that you will definitely come back to me. I don't mind waiting for centuries, just—" Her tears fell, leaving thin trails on her cheeks. "..Just come back to me and braid my hair again."

This time, it was Sorey's turn to sigh. He took one step closer and hugged her, her body trembled as she squeezed his cloak. He bent down to kiss her forehead and whispered in her ears while rubbing her back.

"I promise."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He's back.

He had different aura now, almost like that of Zenrus'. His hair no longer brown but pale blond with light yellow color on the tips (also like Zenrus') and long enough to trail on stone floor behind him. His face and body matured, but those high cheek bones, thin lips, and green eyes brought a nostalgic feeling to her. She stared at him like she saw a ghost; her left hand's fingers still intertwined with Sorey's.

"Hey," Sorey the seraph finally said. "I'm back, Mikleo. And I see you keep your promise."

Mikleo choked on her words, eyes brimming with tears. "Y-you—of course! And I see you do, too."

"Yeah, no way I'd miss the chance to see you with that long hair again," Sorey smiled sweetly. "Now who's ready to get their hair braided?"

This time her tears finally fell. But she laughed, her heart bubbled with happiness because of this dork in front of her. Still laughing, Mikleo pulled Sorey's collar to bring him closer.

"Kiss me first, you dork."

Sorey still smiled like an idiot as he bent down. Just before their lips collided, she whispered quietly.

"Welcome home, Sorey."


End file.
